


"Like an alchoholic"

by Deadmeme



Series: Pre~game [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 52 killing game, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Study, Choking, Crying, Dancing, Hurt No Comfort, Inspired by Music, Kinda, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Minor Violence, Other, Pre-New Dangan Ronpa V3, Song Lyrics, Unhealthy Relationships, team danganronpa headquarters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Featuring "I love you like an alcoholic" by the taxpayers
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shirogane Tsumugi, Kinda - Relationship
Series: Pre~game [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505828
Kudos: 6





	"Like an alchoholic"

The room felt icy without her. God did he hate her.

Tsumugi Shirogane, Rantaro Amami's worst enemy yet his lover.

She was a cruel, in-humane, devilish woman. And yet he longed for her touch, he craved her praise. 

God how he hated her.

Speak of the devil, she walked into the room with a smile. Her long blue hair in a high ponytail. Her uniform was clean as usual. She always carried herself with pride.

"Good morning Amami, How did you sleep?" She wandered over to the radio, she always did.

He only nodded in response as the music played. Tsumugi held out a hand to him. "May I have this dance?" He nodded and took her hand. 

_Kissed that first night,_  
then the rain opened up the sky to get  
One last kiss, I love you like an alcoholic.

She quietly sang along, pulling him into a waltz.

_One last kiss, I love you like a statuette.  
_

He really missed his friends.

_One last kiss, I need you like I need a broken leg._

_I was getting off the late shift, attempting to recover._  
Crumpled up the bus pass and tossed it into the gutter.  
Some handsome dark stranger, you were standing there on the corner.  
You had those compelling magnetized eyes that you must have lost when you got older.

He joined in on the duet, all he could think about were his friends...the blood...He may hate Tsumugi 

_I was six steps in when I fell into you.  
One last kiss, I love you like a broken pot._

But in the end, he hated himself even more

_One last kiss, I love you like a pack of dogs._

He wished for an escape, he prayed, fought, bled, if he knew this is where he'd be he would have offed himself in the game

_One last kiss, I need you like I need a gaping head wound._

For some reason this line made her laugh as a hand was around his throat, he was thrown into a wall. She laughed as she walked out. He knew that was coming.

He couldn't help but love her. 


End file.
